As a technique for charging a battery mounted on a vehicle such as a hybrid car or an electric car driven by an electric motor, a non-contact electric power transmission technique taking the convenience at the time of charging has attracted attention. For example. Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle which includes a power receiving unit that receives AC power in a non-contact manner from a power transmitting unit, a rectifier that converts the AC power received by the power receiving unit into DC power and outputs the converted DC power, and a battery that is charged with DC power rectified by the rectifier, and in which the battery is disposed above a floor panel, the power receiving unit is disposed below the floor panel, and the rectifier is disposed between the battery and the power receiving unit.